


Врум-врум

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: Тишину нарушило громкое «вррррумм!», и Эггзи, вздрогнув, вскинул голову. Харт, одетый в коричневую кожаную куртку, сидел верхом на мотоцикле и поигрывал ручкой газа. Эггзи замер как вкопанный, потому что на секунду засомневался, вышел ли он из дома пить пиво или все же лег спать и теперь грезит?





	

Мотоцикл мчался сквозь ночь. Футуристичный корпус из черного углепластика сливался с ночной тьмой, позволяя водителям редких авто видеть лишь силуэт, красиво огибающий их по свободной полосе и исчезающий вдали. Выкрученный до предела оборотов мотор взял самую высокую ноту и завис на ней, так что она слилась с шумом обтекающего корпус ветра. Впрочем, в сверхпрочных шлемах с режимом ночного видения и повышенной шумоизоляцией все равно не было слышно ничего, кроме чужого негромкого дыхания в наушнике.  
Едва они только выехали из ангара и свернули на шоссе, ведущее прочь от неспящего Лондона, Гарри сходу выжал газ. Анвину пришлось еще крепче вцепился пальцами в мерлинову куртку, которую координатор выделил Гарри вместо его неуместного для катания на мотоцикле кашемирового пальто. Потоки осеннего воздуха холодили ноги через брюки, зато спине было почти жарко из-за прижимающегося к ней молодого тела. Гарри вильнул, побуждая Эггзи прильнуть плотнее.  
Маленькая слабость, ничего больше. Давно забытое желание побравировать перед кем-то, кто смотрит с искренним восхищением - без примеси «чего тебе неймется?» Мерлина или «ну это же Галахад» других агентов. Давно забытое желание подпустить к себе кого-то ближе, чем на расстояние удара. Давно забытый порыв делать что-то для другого человека просто, чтобы увидеть его улыбку.  
Правда, улыбки Эггзи он сейчас как раз не видел, зато слышал его дыхание, и первые минут пятнадцать от этого звука с непривычки по шее бежали мурашки. Эггзи не спрашивал, куда и зачем они едут, с чего Гарри вдруг провернул все это, просто прижимался — открыто и доверчиво, как и всегда, — согревая Харту не только спину, но и сердце.  
Сам же Эггзи грел руки в карманах его куртки. Гарри как-то в голову не пришло, что Анвин не догадается взять со стенда мотоциклетные перчатки, раз уж не прихватил свои. Когда через двадцать минут поездки он ощутил какое-то движение у своего пояса и заметил, как Эггзи разминает закоченевшие пальцы, то едва поборол порыв остановиться и как следует его отчитать. Вместо этого он перехватил Эггзи за кисть и без лишних слов сунул ее в свой карман. Предсказуемо, чужое дыхание в наушнике в этот миг стихло, и Гарри не сдержал улыбки. Чуть помедлив, Эггзи сунул вторую руку в другой карман и обхватил Харта за живот, вызвав у того новую волну мурашек. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, вынуждая себя думать о трассе и скорости, а не о том, какой умной и вместе с тем глупой была мысль совершить эту поездку.  
***  
О чем подумает любой человек, взглянув на Гарри Харта? Об элитном алкоголе. О закрытом клубе. О лучшем в городе ателье. И о машине — непременно с личным водителем. Ногами, которыми природа одарила Харта, только и можно, что пройтись от крыльца до услужливо распахнутой дверцы, чтобы уличная пыль не успела даже осесть на блестящие оксфорды.  
Эггзи тоже так думал, поэтому события на миссии в Токио его подкосили. Кого оставит равнодушным то, как истинный английский джентльмен, уходя от погони в подворотне, метким выстрелом амнезийного дротика уложит припозднившегося курьера и угонит его мотоцикл? А потом в течение получаса будет лавировать по запруженным, переливающимся неоном улицам, закладывая такие виражи, что у Эггзи, наблюдающего за процессом в записи, будет сосать под ложечкой (где бы она ни находилась).  
Он покосился на расположившегося напротив Харта — тот сидел с нарочито прямой спиной, лишь слегка повернув голову к монитору, но по его лицу было видно, как ему нравится происходящее. Эггзи не переставал поражаться темпераменту Гарри, скрывающемуся за строгим фасадом. Страшно было даже вообразить, каким Галахад был в юные годы, когда еще не научился держать себя в руках... Можно подумать, что он угнал мотоцикл исключительно ради хороших кадров. Мерлин, похоже, тоже так считал, поскольку по ходу всего просмотра его желваки так и ходили ходуном. Однако дело было сделано чисто, никто из гражданских не пострадал, все необходимые записи и свидетельства благополучно зачистили, так что выговаривать Харту было, вроде как, не за что.  
— Благодарю за миссию, Галахад, — сухо сказал Мерлин, когда запись закончилась. — Ланселот, Гавейн, смотрите и учитесь — так делать не надо.  
Харт хмыкнул, но от комментария воздержался. Взглянув на Эггзи и получив от него наспех, пока Мерлин отвернулся, одобрительно оттопыренный большой палец, он поднялся, собрал свои бумаги и, вежливо попрощавшись, широким шагом покинул комнату.  
Эггзи привычным движением повернул голову, чтобы проводить его взглядом. В эту секунду в его мозгу что-то коротнуло, и вместо шерстяного пиджака он увидел на широкой спине разводы цветной кожи, складывающиеся во что-то вроде хохочущего черепа. Пришлось даже мотнуть головой, прогоняя видение.  
Но, наверное, стоило прибегнуть к более радикальным мерам вроде дротика в висок, потому что вся последующая нравоучительная речь Мерлина, дорога домой и вечерний моцион прошли для Эггзи словно во сне. Черт бы побрал богатое воображение! Хохочущий череп не только не покинул его мысли — он оброс черной кожаной курткой, которая, положа руку на сердце, смотрелась на Галахаде очень круто, — а еще дополнился выцветшими джинсами, высокими армейскими ботинками и парой мотоциклетных перчаток в придачу. С учетом шрама на виске и смертоносных навыков Харта, было в этом образе что-то от Терминатора, но в исполнении Гарри фраза «Мне нужна твоя одежда и мотоцикл» непременно приобретала дополнение в виде: «Будьте так любезны». Ну, а дальше уже по классической схеме.  
Лежа в кровати с закрытыми глазами, Эггзи мысленно растрепал Харту челку, так, что она свесилась на один глаз свободной волной, и усадил его на блестящий, только что отвоеванный в драке Харлей. Харт положил руки в перчатках на руль так, словно всю жизнь этим занимался, и выкрутил газ. «Врум-врум!» — ответил мотор, и Эггзи почувствовал, как вниз по позвоночнику скопом пробежали мурашки. Воображаемый Харт с хитрым прищуром смотрел сквозь очки-хамелеоны и кривил уголок рта в подобии улыбки.  
Эггзи страшно захотелось оказаться сидящим перед ним на этом металлическом звере, прижаться спиной к широкой груди и ощутить ветер, бьющий в лицо. Они неслись бы через дым и обломки очередного разрушения, уходя от сотни преследователей, но Гарри обязательно улучил бы момент, чтобы склонить голову и прижаться теплыми губами к коже за ухом Эггзи...  
Дрочить на такое было странно, но чертовски приятно, особенно на ту сцену, когда воображаемая погоня закончилась, и Харт, остановив мотоцикл в каком-то сумрачном переулке, по-собственнически обхватил член Эггзи рукой в кожаной перчатке.  
С того раза образ Гарри-мотоциклиста въелся в его мысли намертво. Эггзи то и дело ловил на себе вопросительный взгляд Харта, которого он все чаще, забывшись, сверлил глазами при каждом удобном случае. Оставалось лишь отводить взгляд и неловко мяться, не смея признаться, что он только что мысленно примерял Гарри бандану или футболку с «Лед Зеппелин».  
И перчатки, конечно же, перчатки. Как-то на одной из ставших уже традиционными воскресных прогулок, во время которых Гарри продолжал учить Эггзи тонкостям джентльменства, которых явно напридумывали слишком много для одной жизни, Харт предложил завернуть в магазин. С порога в нос Эггзи ударил насыщенный аромат кожи, а Гарри, не заметив его секундного замешательства, прошел к полкам и заговорил с продавцом. Минуту спустя он вернулся к Эггзи с парой небольших плоских коробочек.  
— Примеришь? — спросил он, протянув ему одну.  
Пока тот непонимающе хмурился, Гарри достал из своей пару черных перчаток. Совсем не таких, как в фантазиях Эггзи — куда более блестящих, с аккуратными, едва заметными швами, без единой пылинки или царапинки, нежных даже на вид — но у того все равно перехватило дыхание, когда Харт, отложив коробочку, сунул в них руки.  
Не видя его поплывшего взгляда, Гарри расправил черную кожу на ладони, подтянул край, пару раз сжал кулаки, проверяя, как они сидят. Потом посмотрел на Эггзи.  
— Ты какой-то потерянный, — услышал тот его голос, а в следующий момент мягкая выделанная кожа коснулась его лба. — Ты в порядке?  
Эггзи не шарахнулся чудом — все же выучка агента сказывалась. Хотя это простое прикосновение сработало так, словно Гарри сунул руку ему в штаны. Харт встревожено вглядывался в его ошалелые глаза, а Эггзи усиленно думал о крови и трупах, пытаясь пресечь неуместную реакцию своего организма.  
— В полном, — преувеличенно бодро ответил он, торопливо доставая из коробки свою пару. — Задумался, — Эггси торопливо натянул перчатки, которые сели как влитые. — Как ты угадал? — удивился он, вскинув голову.  
— Я наблюдательный, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Берем?  
Он настоял, что перчатки будут подарком, приплетя одну из последних миссий, за которую Эггзи даже удостоился небрежно брошенного «молодец» от Мерлина. Эггзи согласился при условии, что Гарри позволит потом подарить что-нибудь и ему, хотя не имел ни малейшего представления, что это может быть.  
Дома Эггзи долго сидел в задумчивости на кровати, вертя открытую коробочку в руках. Полюбовавшись фирменным тиснением у кромки и бликами света на новой коже, он надел перчатки, прикрыл глаза и огладил свою щеку. Потом дал руке сползти по шее, тронул сосок, спустился ниже по животу. Сунув руку за ширинку, он словно очнулся — как-то все это становилось слишком неправильным. Перчатки легли в стол, и больше Эггзи к ним не прикасался.  
***  
— Эггзи?  
— Мммм?  
— Ты там не спишь еще?  
— Заснешь тут. Меня, кажется, укачало, — пожаловался Анвин. — Не настолько! — воскликнул он, почувствовав, как Гарри снижает скорость.  
Не слушая возражений, Гарри свернул к обочине и остановился. Мотоцикл замер на упоре, а тело продолжило едва ощутимо гудеть остаточными вибрациями. Гарри снял шлем, дав осеннему воздуху охладить голову, и полуобернулся, вынужденно разрывая дистанцию со своим пассажиром.  
— Простудишься, — сказал Эггзи, снимая свой шлем. Челка взметнулась на ветру и свесилась на глаза. Эггзи сдул ее, смешно выпятив губу, и поежился — Гарри не мог этого не отметить.  
— Кто бы говорил, — приподнял он бровь, указывая взглядом на анвиновские руки, которые тот поспешно спрятал в карманы бомбера. Лицо у Эггзи стало отчего-то виноватым. — Мог бы давно купить себе что-то, более подходящее к твоему привычному костюму.  
«Раз тебе не по нраву мой подарок», — хотелось добавить ему, но это было бы очень по-ребячьи. Он ведь даже не спросил мнения Эггзи, когда дарил ему те перчатки — просто подчинился внезапному порыву. Ему нравилось, когда Эггзи одевался в красивые вещи — у него сразу менялась осанка, выражение лица, даже взгляд, он переставал искрить и начинал словно сиять мощным ровным светом. Но не стоило спорить с тем, что этот образ был ему навязан, и, скорее всего, он не всегда комфортно себя в нем чувствовал.  
— Да все как-то не соберусь, — пробормотал Эггзи. — И потом, я же не планировал этого, — он развел руками, охватывая их обоих, мотоцикл и пустынное шоссе.  
— Это ты разворошил мои воспоминания. Так что сам виноват, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
— Я виноват?! — округлил глаза Эггзи. — Вот не надо ля-ля! Ты просто в очередной раз решил проехаться по мне катком своей офигенности!  
Ни насмешки, ни лести — простая констатация. И хотя Эггзи обиженно поджимал губы и демонстративно смотрел в сторону, Гарри оплывал как свечка от нежности к нему. И чем, скажите на милость, он заслужил этого мальчишку? То ли в награду, то ли за грехи.  
— Спасибо за столь высокое признание моих качеств, — вежливо кивнул он. — А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, будем передавать их тебе, как и планировалось.  
Эггзи недоуменно вытянул лицо, а Гарри слез с мотоцикла и указал ладонью на освободившееся место.  
— Серьезно?  
— Серьезно, — кивнул Гарри. — Стал бы я посылать к черту свою вечернюю рутину и изводить Мерлина только ради того, чтобы просто покатать тебя. Агент Кингсман всегда готов постигать новое!  
***  
— Интересуешься?  
Эггзи вздрогнул и повернулся к Гарри. Они сидели в кафе у большого окна, забрызганного мелкой осенней моросью, и пили чай с булочками. Традиционную воскресную прогулку пришлось заменить посиделками, потому что погода испортилась внезапно, а бродить по запруженным зонтами промозглым улицам — сомнительное удовольствие. Поверх рубашки на Гарри был светлый джемпер, а его пальто соседствовало на вешалке рядом с курткой Эггзи, тогда как ее владелец развалился в мягком кресле в черных брюках и рубашке цвета красного вина.  
— Ты о чем? — переспросил Эггзи.  
— О мотоцикле, — пояснил Гарри, отставляя чашку. — Ты чуть шею не свернул.  
Эггзи прикусил губу — только что мимо кафе проехал весьма недовольный жизнью и погодой байкер, и Эггзи просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии проводить его взглядом.  
— Да так, немного.  
— Доводилось ездить? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Только на тренировках в учебке, — признался Эггзи. — Была в нашем районе банда на колесах, сумки срывали и грабили ночные магазины. Их всегда было слышно за километр. Я предпочитал работать тихо.  
Гарри усмехнулся его чуть надменному тону.  
— На миссиях же все как-то выходит удобнее на машине или на своих двоих... — добавил Эггзи. — А тебя, наверное, не стоит спрашивать, как давно ты ездишь? Судя по Токио, ты в этом деле мастер.  
— Я знаком с мотоциклами дольше, чем ты думаешь, — ответил Гарри, рассеянно помешивая чай. — Можешь не верить, но до Кингсман я носил длинные волосы, серьгу и гонял как сумасшедший.  
Для сохранения своего здравого рассудка, Эггзи, разумеется, не поверил. Ни единому слову. Это слишком хорошо вписывалось в картинку, созданную его воображением, чтобы оказаться правдой. Скорее всего, Харт просто решил подразнить его со скуки.  
— Закрой рот, это неприлично, — наставительно сказал Гарри, и Эггзи послушно щелкнул зубами. — Люди меняются, тебе ли не знать. Лет через тридцать твой собственный протеже ни за что не поверит, что его наставник угонял машины и баловался мелкими кражами.  
Эггзи было плевать на то, что будет через тридцать лет, его жизнь закручивалась узлом здесь и сейчас.  
— Может, у тебя еще и татуировки есть? — спросил он едва ли не алчно, подавшись вперед.  
Гарри чинно отложил ложечку и поднял на него смешливые глаза.  
— По одному секрету за раз, — сказал он и пригубил чай, спрятав за золотистой кромкой чашки улыбку.  
— Нечестно! — воскликнул Эггзи, разочарованно откинувшись обратно в кресло. — Как я могу верить без доказательств?  
— То есть, мое слово для тебя уже не аргумент? — чуть обиженно спросил Харт. — Тебе подавай татуировки и кожаные штаны в дальнем углу моего гардероба?  
Эггзи заинтересованно вскинул брови. Если Харт предъявит ему штаны — он не сдержится и найдет все его татуировки сам, без спроса.  
Гарри внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, и выражения глаз за стеклами очков сменяли друг друга со скоростью водной ряби.  
— Не пора ли нам закругляться? — спросил он внезапно.  
— Уже? — разочарованно выдохнул Эггзи.  
Гарри кивнул и допил чай.  
— Прогуляемся до моего дома, посмотрим кое-какие фотографии...  
Эггзи, задохнувшись от восторга, округлил глаза и рьяно закивал, а Гарри довольно улыбнулся. Пока он доставал из бумажника деньги и рассчитывался, Эггзи выбрался из кресла и оделся. Харт неторопливо накинул пальто.  
От кафе до Глочестер-Роуд было десять минут пешком, которые они преодолели за пять. Гарри то и дело отставал от Эггзи, который всеми силами сдерживался, чтобы не побежать. Ему просто не верилось, что Харт вдруг расщедрился настолько, что допустит его в свое прошлое не только на словах. Тем более что прошлое настолько контрастировало с настоящим.  
Войдя в дом, Эггзи разулся и прошел в гостиную, где устроился в углу дивана. Гарри раздражающе медленно ходил по комнатам, снимал джемпер, разливал традиционный легкий алкоголь, рассматривал книжные полки, словно вспоминая, куда положил фотоальбом. Эггзи прижал рукой свою нервно дергающуюся коленку и пригубил протянутый ему бокал.  
— А, вспомнил, — воскликнул, наконец, Гарри и выудил с полки какую-то книжку, из-под обложки которой извлек небольшую фотокарточку. — Держи. Надеюсь, впредь ты в моих словах сомневаться не будешь.  
Эггзи рассеянно поставил бокал прямо на пол и взял фотографию. На цветном вертикальном снимке верхом на древнем мотоцикле, упираясь ногами по обе его стороны, сидел молодой человек лет восемнадцати в кедах, джинсах и розовой футболке-поло. Юный Гарри Харт, худой и длинный, как жердь, подкуривал зажатую в губах сигарету и хмуро пялился на фотографа из-под пушистой челки.  
— Тут я уже подстригся, но в последних классах школы я действительно носил волосы до плеч, — сказал Гарри, присев рядом с Эггзи и облокотившись рукой о спинку дивана. — У меня, конечно, были и более ранние фото, но я никогда не был настолько сентиментален, чтобы все их хранить. Я даже про этот кадр вспомнил случайно, ведь тогда просил фотографа его не печатать, боялся, что мама прознает, что я курю...  
Эггзи слушал вполуха, прикованный взглядом к маленькому, едва заметному золотистому колечку в левой мочке юноши на мотоцикле. Он тайком покосился на Гарри, но тот сидел к нему другим боком.  
— А тату? — пробормотал Эггзи почти шепотом.  
— Свел, — пожал плечами Гарри, осушив бокал. — Слишком яркая примета для тайного агента. Вот тут была, — он оттянул ворот рубашки, обнажив едва контрастирующее с остальной кожей небольшое неровное пятно на ключице. — Ты доволен?  
— Еще как... — признался Эггзи, гипнотизируя взглядом две маленькие родинки в основании хартовской шеи. — Ты просто шкатулка с сюрпризами!  
Харт улыбнулся такому сравнению, поправил ворот и поднялся.  
— Останешься на ужин? Или у тебя на сегодня какие-то планы?  
— До воскресенья я совершенно свободен, — доложил Эггзи, поднимая на него взгляд.  
— Замечательно, — кивнул Гарри и направился в сторону кухни. — Тогда будь добр, сходи в булочную за углом, у меня закончился хлеб...  
Эггзи с готовностью поднялся с дивана. Повертев в пальцах фотографию, он аккуратно положил ее на подлокотник и вышел в коридор. Мимоходом заглянув в дверной проем кухни, он заметил, как Гарри завязывает пояс фартука. И хотя он уже видел этот образ раньше, сейчас эта картина его почти умилила — настолько она не вязалась с тем, каким Харт был когда-то и, возможно, еще оставался глубоко в душе — нескладным мальчишкой с ветром в волосах.  
Накинув куртку и прихватив зонт, Эггзи выскочил за дверь. Заодно с хлебом он купил яблочных сконов, а по возвращении в дом самолично накрыл на стол по всем правилам — и едва не лопнул от удовольствия, когда Гарри, выйдя зачем-то с кухни, окинул его одобрительным взглядом. Вроде бы, столько времени уже прошло, а он до сих пор тащился от похвал Харта, на которые тот не переставал скупиться.  
Когда легкий ужин был готов, они растянули его почти на два часа, увлеченно обсуждая недостатки и преимущества различных мотоциклов — тема всплыла непроизвольно и оказалась интересной для них обоих. Гарри увлекся настолько, что даже рассказал, как мечтал влиться в клуб «Кафе рэйсеров» и пробовал себя в одной из их гонок.  
Эггзи, больше не смея подвергать слова Харта сомнению, с интересом слушал и параллельно с этим неприкрыто рассматривал слишком увлеченного повествованием Гарри. Образ мальчишки с фотографии все еще стоял перед его глазами, и Эггзи примерял его на Харта, мысленно прикладывал к нему то непослушные кудряшки, то обветренные сухие губы и заусенцы, то сережку в ухе. Наверное, при этом он как-то особенно улыбался, потому что Гарри вдруг замолчал и тоже улыбнулся ему — так лучисто, как еще никогда не улыбался прежде.  
***  
Эггзи подтянул себя к рулю.  
— Я нас угроблю, — констатировал он невесело, кладя руки на ручки. — А потом Мерлин убьет наши трупы.  
— Звучит многообещающе, — заметил Гарри. — Зато не скучно, правда?  
Он поднял с колен Эггзи шлем и, поборов желание поправить Анвину растрепанную челку, надел его Эггзи на голову. Пока тот послушно застегивал ремешок, Гарри надел свой шлем и пристроился на пассажирском месте. Когда он придвинулся вплотную, ровное дыхание в наушнике снова споткнулось.  
— Замри, — скомандовал Гарри, и Эггзи буквально замер, — такой послушный мальчик! — пока Харт стягивал с рук перчатки. — Вот, надень, — сказал он, протянув их ему через плечо. — А то опять отморозишь пальцы — и тогда мы точно разобьемся.  
Его перчатки были Эггзи велики, но это все же лучше, чем ничего. А Гарри воспользовался шансом скользнуть руками в карманы анвиновского бомбера.  
Эггзи убрал упор и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом.  
— Только выжимай осторожно, он очень...  
Гарри не успел закончить, потому что Эггзи крутанул газ, и мотоцикл дернулся, едва не завалившись.  
— ...чувствительный, — договорил Гарри.  
— Блять, — добавил Эггзи.  
Пришлось вынуть руки из уюта карманов и придвинуться еще ближе, почти навалиться на Анвина, чтобы дотянуться до руля и крепко сжатых на нем пальцев. Гарри положил свои ладони поверх холодной кожи перчаток.  
— Плавно, — сказал он, заставляя себя не растягивать гласные и всей душой ненавидя шлемы, которые зверски мешали ему прошептать эти слова в ухо Эггзи, колыша дыханием волосы на его виске. — Нежно.  
Гарри сжал пальцы и медленно выжал газ. Мотор ответил мягким «врррууумммм», мгновенно разослав по телам пассажиров знакомые вибрации. Гарри вернул руки в карманы бомбера, деликатно положив ладони на анвиновские бока, и даже немного отстранился — этот вечер положительно намеревался сорвать ему гайки, а он не любил терять над собой контроль.  
— Гарри, — вдруг хрипло произнес голос Эггзи в наушнике. — Держи меня.  
Что он хотел этим сказать, Гарри не понял и не хотел пытаться понять, просто свел руки на его талии. В следующий миг Эггзи отпустил тормоз, и мотоцикл, чуть заметно дернувшись, взял с места, вырулив с обочины на асфальт.  
Первое время Гарри внимательно следил за показателями на защитном стекле шлема, но Эггзи не дурил, четко держался полосы и сбрасывал на поворотах. Стремительная гонка сменилась прогулкой, а отсутствие необходимости концентрироваться на дороге позволяло мыслям вольно течь в совершенно неуместном направлении. Гарри плавал в них, как муха в сиропе, увязая все сильнее. Чувствовать себя школьницей-пятнадцатилеткой для матерого агента Галахада было в новинку, и все, что ему оставалось, — это тонуть и дивиться тому, как же его угораздило.  
***  
— Какие у тебя планы?  
Вопрос застал Эггзи в дверях — он как раз собирался встретиться с друзьями, попить пивка, но голос Галахада в трубке заставил его засомневаться.  
— Ничего конкретного. А что?  
— Приезжай в особняк, — сказал Гарри. — Я жду.  
Эггзи не был уверен, что мотивировало его больше — несвойственный голосу Харта энтузиазм или это его «я жду», но он отзвонился Райану и Джамалю уже по дороге и сослался на какую-то чепуху без малейших угрызений совести.  
Дорога заняла немало времени, но Гарри действительно ждал — Эггзи увидел его в одном из координаторских кресел, едва вышел из кабины пневмо-поезда. Мерлин со своего места сухо кивнул Эггзи и кинул на Харта укоризненный взгляд, но тот, проигнорировав его, встал, поднял с подлокотника какую-то куртку и открыл перед Эггзи дверь, ведущую в ангар.  
Они прошли в самый дальний конец огромного помещения, где в отдельном отсеке в несколько рядов размещались мотоциклы. Тот, ради которого они пришли сюда, Эггзи узнал сразу, — другие просто того не стоили при всей их крутизне: похожий на огромную черную каплю с колесами, он стоял на специальном креплении и призывно блестел боками.  
— Вчера привезли, — сообщил Гарри. — Для пробы и обкатки. Скорость триста пятьдесят километров в час, пуленепробиваемый корпус, сверхмощный электродвигатель...  
Харт продолжал говорить, а Эггзи, закусив от восхищения губу, приблизился к мотоциклу и заглянул в глаза собственному отражению в полированном боку. Выражение у него было совершенно детское — словно перед ним только что отперли дверь кондитерской. Эггзи был готов прямо сейчас записаться на любую миссию, если только в ней ему придется оседлать этого красавца.  
— Нравится, — довольно констатировал Гарри, приблизившись.  
— Он охуенный! — выдохнул Эггзи, забывшись.  
— Мерлин завтра отправит его на полигон, — сказал Гарри, проигнорировав грубое словечко. — Там его растерзают испытатели, и неизвестно, когда нам пришлют следующий. Но сегодня мы можем на нем прокатиться, — Эггзи поднял на него недоверчивые глаза. — Если хочешь, конечно.  
— Боюсь спросить, чего тебе это стоило? — все еще сомневаясь, сказал Эггзи.  
— Правильно делаешь, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Я продался Мерлину с потрохами. Цени это.  
Эггзи расплылся в обалдевшей улыбке. Ему очень захотелось заключить Харта в объятья и без слов показать, насколько он ценит и его, и то, что Гарри для него делает.  
Харт вывел его из ступора, похлопав по плечу.  
— Сделай одолжение, принеси шлемы.  
Все аксессуары лежали парными рядами на стенде в другом конце мото-отсека. Новехонькая пара черных шлемов сразу бросалась в глаза. Возвращаясь к мотоциклу, Эггзи на ходу изучал их начинку — наушники, микрофон, защитное стекло-экран...  
А потом тишину нарушило громкое «вррррумм!», и Эггзи, вздрогнув, вскинул голову. Харт, одетый в коричневую кожаную куртку, сидел верхом на мотоцикле и поигрывал ручкой газа. Эггзи замер как вкопанный, потому что на секунду засомневался, вышел ли он из дома пить пиво или все же лег спать и теперь грезит?  
— Ты едешь или нет? — окликнул его Гарри и снова выкрутил ручку.  
Эггзи, у которого в голове зазвенело то ли от разнесшегося по отсеку гула, то ли от увиденной картины, сделал несколько заторможенных шагов. Он протянул Харту шлем и сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Клевая куртка.  
— О, спасибо, я передам Мерлину, ему будет приятно, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Не ехать же мне в своем пальто, — пояснил он в ответ на озадаченный взгляд. — Это нелепо и неудобно. Садись уже!  
***  
К середине пути Эггзи освоился и осмелел, однако ему хватило ума не пытаться достигнуть заявленных трёхсот пятидесяти километров в час. Он все же выдал несколько восторженных воплей на особо удачно заложенных виражах, и Гарри слушал их с улыбкой. В такое время суток и после таких энергетических затрат он обычно чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, неважно, но сейчас подзаряжался от своего спутника как солнечная батарейка. Его заразительный задор заставлял Гарри хотеть нестись к горизонту до самого рассвета, а потом, когда солнце разорвет ночь первым лучом, остановиться где-то посреди Нигде, сдернуть проклятущие шлемы и...  
Особняк, вынырнувший из-за поворота, стал для него, глубоко ушедшего в свои мысли, неожиданностью, отчего в груди кольнуло грустью. Они миновали въезд, винтовой спуск и пропускной пункт, после чего, мягко рокоча, пересекли ангар и свернули в мото-отсек. Эггзи ловко завел мотоцикл колесом в зарядное крепление, и тот, щелкнув автоматическим блокиратором, затих, засветив на панели значок подзарядки.  
С минуту они оба сидели молча — Эггзи не убирал руки с руля, Гарри — с его пояса. Каждый думал о своем, — и при этом об одном и том же, — и пытался принять единственно верное решение. Наконец, резко выдохнув, Эггзи снял шлем, и Гарри последовал его примеру.  
— Спасибо тебе, — негромко сказал Эггзи, вешая шлем на руль и кладя в него перчатки, а потом обернулся и встретился с Хартом глазами. — Большое спасибо!  
— Не стоит, — мягко улыбнулся Гарри.  
Взгляд зеленых глаз, устремленных на него, прямой, неуместно открытый, несвоевременно страстный заставлял сердце Гарри биться так, что шумело в ушах. Его буквально разрывали желания, за любое из которых он сам себя отправил бы на костер, но которые был обречен оставить несбывшимися. Он собственными руками перегнул палку, заигравшись в свою молодость. Им обоим просто надо остыть — и они смогут смотреть друг на друга как прежде. По крайней мере, Гарри хотелось в это верить, иначе дальнейшая жизнь превратится в кошмар.  
— Стоит! — строго сказал Эггзи. — За все, что ты сделал для меня. За все, что ты есть... для меня.  
На последних словах его правая рука легла на бедро Гарри, став таким однозначным заявлением о намерениях, что увиливать и дальше было просто нельзя. Гарри мученически свел брови.  
— Ох, Эггзи...  
Анвин убрал руку и отвернулся, склонив голову, словно ему и без слов все стало ясно. Но ведь он все не так понял! Отложив свой шлем за спину, Гарри подался вперед и заключил Эггзи в объятья, прижавшись щекой к его затылку.  
— Из-за тебя я попаду в Ад, — прошептал он.  
— Из-за тебя я уже в Аду, — эхом откликнулся Эггзи.  
Гарри рвано выдохнул и, повернув голову, невесомо поцеловал мягкие волосы. А потом уже не смог остановиться. Не разжимая объятий, нагнулся к чужой шее, мазнул по ней сухими губами, дотянулся до розовеющего уха, опалил дыханием, так что Эггзи тряхнуло. Медленно, словно еще не веря в происходящее, он откинул голову Харту на плечо, подставляя открытое горло, в которое тому сразу захотелось вгрызться зубами. Но вместо этого Гарри потерся носом об оказавшуюся рядом щеку, и когда Эггзи, поняв его правильно, повернул лицо, смог сделать то, чего так давно и отчаянно хотелось — целовать, целовать, целовать!  
Рот Эггзи оказался мягким и жарким. Анвин целовался, словно в последний раз, несколькими движениями языка начисто сметя последние барьеры в голове Гарри. Он высвободился из объятий и сгреб Харта правой рукой за затылок, притягивая ближе, а левой так сжал его бедро, что стало немного больно.  
Гарри в долгу не остался — запустив руки под бомбер со спины, он практически выдрал из штанов футболку и смял пальцами горячую кожу, с напором пройдясь вдоль позвоночника и по ребрам до самых сосков. Они стояли торчком, и Гарри, едва не застонав от этого открытия, аккуратно сжал их пальцами.  
— Блять... — выдохнул Эггзи, содрогнувшись всем телом. — Блять, Гарри! Я взорвусь сейчас...  
— У меня большой опыт работы с взрывчаткой, — не задумавшись, ответил Гарри, скользя ладонями по напряженному прессу. — Сперва надо немного снизить давление, — добавил он, добравшись до ремня и взявшись за пряжку.  
— Прямо здесь? — пробормотал Эггзи. Ни сомнения, ни отрицания в его голосе не было, а яркий румянец на скулах и крепко зажмуренные глаза намекали, что и ответ ему не особо нужен.  
— Я так понял, к мотоциклам мы оба неравнодушны, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, разбираясь с ремнем.  
Эггзи закивал и поднял обе руки, обхватывая Харта за шею и запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Гарри же, глядя через его плечо, расстегнул ширинку. Давление действительно зашкаливало. Интересно, Эггзи сходу так завелся, или всю дорогу с этим ехал?  
Гарри накрыл распирающий серые плавки член ладонью, даже через ткань чувствуя жар плоти, и бережно сжал его. Эггзи застонал у самого его уха, так что Гарри пришлось замереть и подумать о настоящей взрывчатке, чтобы немного прояснить сознание. Эггзи нетерпеливо дернул бедрами. Жадный и страстный во всем, что хотел получить, настолько похожий на него самого, что порой становилось жутко, и при этом — такой другой, настоящий, открытый, удивительно светлый!  
Преисполненный внезапно обрушившейся на него щемящей нежности, Гарри вновь впился в губы Эггзи, одновременно решительно запуская кисть под резинку его трусов. Анвин пытался стонать в такт движениям умелой руки, но Гарри не давал ему отстраниться, проглатывая его стоны вместе с дыханием. Он сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не стонать, не рычать алчно, не кусать и не сжимать до синяков, расставляя метки — «Мое! Мое!» В голове гудело от притока крови, стояк до боли упирался в брючный шов, сердце бухало о ребра молотом, и всерьез волновало лишь одно — не умереть бы сейчас от инфаркта. Впрочем, во всем есть свои плюсы: для человека его профессии это — не самый плохой вариант.  
Гарри разорвал поцелуй и плотнее притерся к Эггзи бедрами. Тот распахнул глаза и, тяжело дыша, перевел на Гарри расфокусированный взгляд.  
— Трахни меня, — пробормотал он, так что Гарри сходу не понял, просьба это или ругательство.  
— Ты уверен? — все же уточнил он.  
Вместо ответа Эггзи склонился к рулю и по-кошачьи прогнулся в пояснице. Гарри затаил дыхание — и как теперь прикажете жить дальше, зная, что он так умеет? В голову сразу полезли десятки поз, в которых могут пригодиться гимнастические навыки.  
Мысленно повторяя арабский алфавит задом наперед, чтобы как-то отвлечься, Гарри снял куртку. Прохладный воздух ангара обжег кожу через пропотевшую рубашку — Гарри поежился и кинул взгляд на Эггзи. Тот следил за ним через плечо, кусая губу, и кажется, вовсе не собирался идти на попятную.  
Послав к чертям все контраргументы, Гарри опустил ладони на услужливо подставленные ягодицы и потянул джинсы вниз вместе с бельем. Эггзи чуть приподнялся, помогая спустить их на бедра.  
— Ты когда-нибудь?.. — спросил Гарри.  
— Пару раз, давно, — ответил Эггзи. — Я знаю, чего ждать.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Гарри и один за другим старательно облизнул два пальца. Эггзи при виде этого издал звук, похожий на скулеж, и зажмурился. Гарри прекрасно его понимал, но как они оба все еще держатся, — оставалось для него загадкой.  
Приподнявшись на подножке, Гарри навис над Эггзи, уперевшись одной рукой в корпус мотоцикла, а другую направив между юношеских ягодиц. Мягко коснувшись входа, Гарри, не спуская взгляда с лица Эггзи, без особого сопротивления скользнул внутрь одним пальцем. Анвин шумно дышал и держал глаза закрытыми, слушая свои ощущения, между его бровей пролегла сосредоточенная складка.  
Гарри склонился, зарылся лицом в его волосы, по-звериному потянул носом, не переставая двигать рукой. Чуть замедлившись, добавил второй палец. Эггзи скривился, прикусил губу, и Гарри, снова выпрямившись, бережно высвободил его прижатый между телом и сиденьем член. Несколько правильных прикосновений к исходящей смазкой головке — и вот уже Анвин елозит бедрами и ловит ртом воздух, забыв о неприятных ощущениях.  
Сплюнув на пальцы и увеличив амплитуду, на что Эггзи отозвался прокатившейся по телу волной дрожи, другой рукой Гарри расстегнул собственную ширинку.  
— Эггзи, я больше не могу, — произнес он, подивившись надтреснутости собственного голоса. — Будет больно.  
— Знаю, — ответил тот на всхлипе.  
Гарри снова склонился над ним и мягко поцеловал влажный от пота висок. Взгляд его упал на висящий на руле шлем, из которого торчали его перчатки. Гарри вынул одну и поднес к губам Эггзи.  
— Прикуси.  
— Не надо.  
— Надо, — сказал Гарри и глубже двинул пальцами. Эггзи ахнул и сжал перчатку зубами, будучи не в силах спорить.  
Гарри вынул пальцы, сплюнул на приоткрытый розовеющий вход и приставил к нему член.  
— Извини, — прошептал он и двинул бедрами.  
Эггзи задушено вскрикнул в свой импровизированный кляп. В уголках его зажмуренных глаз заблестела влага. Гарри сделал паузу, а потом плавными короткими толчками вошел на всю длину и потянул Эггзи за плечи, вынуждая подняться, прижимая его спиной к своей груди. Анвин подчинился нехотя, кривясь и постанывая, но следующий же толчок под изменившимся углом, задевший простату, заставил его распахнуть глаза. Гарри знал об этом, даже находясь сзади, и потому улыбался, вспомнив присказку, которую раз за разом твердил всем молодым агентам во время тренировок: «Не важно бить сильно, важно знать — куда».  
Когда первая боль прошла, сменившись ощущением наполненности, то и дело сопровождающимся вспышками чистого удовольствия, Эггзи расслабился. Выплюнув перчатку, он негромко постанывал, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению Гарри, а тот оглаживал широкими ладонями его бедра и живот, зарывшись лицом в бомбер между его лопатками. Он очень жалел, что не сможет рассказать Мерлину, что новая модель мотоцикла удивительно хороша не только на трассе, но и для занятий сексом. Упор и зарядное устройство обеспечивали устойчивость, удобное широкое сиденье едва слышно поскрипывало, и если бы не собственные глаза, говорившие о том, что они все еще в ангаре, Гарри вполне мог бы об этом забыть.  
Внезапно Эггзи соскользнул с его члена и привстал, опершись руками о руль.  
— Хочу так, — выдохнул он, оглядываясь через плечо.  
— Все для тебя, мой мальчик, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, выпрямляясь на подножке и вставая одним коленом на сиденье.  
Новая поза позволила ускориться, и вскоре Эггзи уже не стонал, лишь беззвучно открывал рот, а Гарри ощутил, как сводит пальцы ног предоргазменая судорога. Он дотянулся до члена Эггзи и сжал его в руке, подстраиваясь под ритм. В момент оргазма — то ли нарочно, то ли случайно, — Эггзи выкрутил газ и кончил под разнесшееся по отсеку «врррууууммм». Гарри нагнал его через пару толчков, чувствуя, как пульсирует чужой член в его ладони.  
На ослабевших ногах они опустились обратно на сиденье. Эггзи зашипел и, сместив бедра, привалился спиной к тяжело вздымающейся груди Гарри, а тот приобнял его за плечи. Несколько минут они просто сидели в тишине, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Вот это я понимаю — хорошо прокатились, — сказал вдруг Эггзи и прыснул.  
***  
— Что это? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.  
— Перчатки, — констатировал очевидное до ушей улыбающийся Эггзи.  
— Я вижу, что не ботинки, — потер переносицу Гарри.  
— Ну, помнишь, я позволил тебе подарить мне пару с условием, что я потом подарю что-то тебе, — пояснил Эггзи.  
— И ты выбрал это? — все еще будучи не в силах выйти из ступора спросил Гарри.  
— Да. Твою пару, если мне не изменяет память, я несколько попортил.  
Он облизнул губы и при этом совершенно невинно опустил глаза. Кончики его ушей очаровательно алели.  
О, да, Гарри прекрасно все помнил, ведь заметя следы и покинув ангар, они еще разок закрепили произошедшее уже у него дома. Чтобы наверняка.  
— Эггзи, мне же не надо объяснять тебе разницу между обычными перчатками и мотоциклетными? — спросил он со вздохом. — Я не смогу их носить на людях.  
— А кто сказал, что это для людей? — вскинул брови Эггзи. — Это только для меня. Хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты был них. Только в них.  
Гарри уже и не помнил, когда и кто удивлял его настолько, чтобы он сидел с открытым ртом.  
Когда Эггзи вдоволь насмеялся, он выбежал в коридор и вернулся с еще одной коробочкой.  
— Да отомри ты! — сказал он, чмокая Харта в висок и забирая у него из рук черно-красную мотоциклетную пару с обрезанными пальцами. — Я и обычные перчатки тебе тоже купил. Я же не хочу, чтобы ты простудился — кто тогда будет спасать со мной мир?  
***  
А те перчатки, на одной из которых остались отпечатки зубов Эггзи, и которые, по мнению самого Эггзи, отправились в мусор, Гарри сложил в ящик своего стола, куда чуть позже положил и свое старое фото на мотоцикле. Он, конечно, никогда не был сентиментален, но, видимо, это приходит с возрастом. 

Конец.


End file.
